


In The Dark of The Night

by Sapphire13



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire13/pseuds/Sapphire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the hero, he saved people.</p><p>Why could no one save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, first piece of fan writing ever, of course it's gonna be porn. Gotta start with a bang don't cha' know!  
> 

It had started any other day for Peter Parker, he struggled to make it to class on time. Flash Thompson beat him in the halls. Gwen, _oh god Gwen,_ she couldn't even look at him, not after her father, another life lost because of his negligence. Never again he swore, I won't get another innocent killed, I _can't._ After a tedious day of pretending he was paying attention to class, he escaped home swiftly. Preparing for his more vigilante like endeavors, and fabricating a lie for Aunt May. 

In retrospect he **should** have seen it coming, that one day one of his greater foes would tire of simply swapping punches and diverge to something far more devious. He never was known for logical foresight as a strong point though, and as such the immense buzzing of his spider sense wasn't enough to foresee the large black mass that jettisoned into him. "Sssssssspiderrr" the familiar mass rumbled out as they skidded across a nearby apartment complex roof, Venom landing in a crouched position atop the ledge while he mercilessly skidded into the wall for the rooftop entrance.

"Geeze I didn't bring my bike ET why don't you go find one for me," He spat as he flipped gracefully to face Venom. The Symbiote was already preparing to lunge at his petite form.

"Foolisssh Ssssspider, we have no need for sssuch trivial mattersss." It's rumble reverberating in the desolate night. It's back arched like a cat as it launches after it's prey.

"Trivia huh," He tilted his head "That means you've gotta think quick, I just can't see you doing that." He leaps eloquently above Venom as he charges, Unknown to Spider-Man though a stray piece of Symbiote formed a tendril underneath the two brawlers. With a quick twist venom ensnared the smaller male, throwing him against the brick stairwell. The creature slunk up to its quarry. Pinning him with more tendrils.

"Sssssssspider we have won our game now! Sssince you have desssregarded our joining we found a better way to bondsss" It purred into the hero's ear, Peter froze when he felt a clawed hand brush across his chest and slither to his rear where it started to kneed the flesh. "We have learned many waysss for usss to bond with our Ssspiderrr"

"Oh god no, Venom no, You-You can't. Eddie please listen to m-" He pleaded until his mask was violently ripped off, Venom's angry punch into the wall also aided in his silence.

"THERE ISSS _NO EDDIE_ ONLY USSS! ONLY **VENOM!** " Clawed hands raked across his chest shredding spandex and digging into flesh.Blood trickled down his chest and formed rivulets at his sides as the drops trickled into the cold concrete he was bound to. _Oh god_ He though as a tentacle branched from venom and replaced where the hand had been on his ass. Swiftly a claw began to rid him of the obstructive material opening a way for the tendril to start its massaging of his hole, the clawed hand then slipped to his still covered front and began to massage his dick. This elicited a squeak out of the teenager. "There Ssspiderrr sssee how we will mate you, you will be oursssss," The happy chirp sounded. "Edd- Venom p-please, AH. Stop!" Peter cried out, tears welling in his eyes. Venom's abysmal white eyes narrowed enough for Peter's blood to chill as it snarled, instead of a sentient response black webbing sputtered over his mouth effectively gagging him. The tendril at his ass suddenly forcefully shoved itself several inches inside him. His muffled scream frightened sleeping birds from their nearby perch, Venom lifting him up to spread his legs and give him more access to his nether regions. A tentacle making itself known by wrapping around his half hard cock and causing friction in a pumping motion. he was turned so he faced the wall that had been tearing into his back. Suddenly a clawed finger joined the tendril in his ass as they pumped in unison. His muffled cries and shouts morphed into strangled moans as the digit found the bundle of nerves inside him and began to ruthlessly rub against it. The unsettling feeling of being full suddenly ended as his rear became vacant of the Symbiote, yet as quickly as the reprieve began it ended when a massive object lodged itself deep inside him, a guttural choke was forced out of him, the searing pain was unbearable it was like being cut in half. Venom howled behind him as he began to piston into him, roughly shoving him into the brick work, aggravating the congealed bloody marks spanning across his chest. The unbearable beating and pain wasn't the worse no it was the pleasure that he still felt that made this the most humiliating, he was being violated! Raped, yet he was moaning and acting like a whore! He was a hero damn it! He saved people. He didn't want this, yet his body seemed to betray him as he arched against Venom allowing him deeper, Venom purred his assent. Then as quickly as Venom's brutal pace began it trickled down Venom lodging himself as deep as he could, before roaring as he came deep inside Peter. Peter gave a cry as the tendril around his dick sped up pushing him over the edge, he croaked, drained both physically and mentally as he collapsed against Venom, who was stroking his hair like he was a pet. To Venom he just may be. As darkness seeped into his tear blurred vision Venom's face flickered into view, a low pur of "Oursss" was given before he felt himself being lifted and as they swung trough the New York skies he fell into oblivion. Why could no one save him was the last thing to ring through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all commentary is enjoyed c:
> 
> (Sorry it's kinda short/rushed)


End file.
